Presentation is a tool employed by the business organizations in order to make a sales pitch, for training purposes, and/or the like. Microsoft's PowerPoint software is one such tool that is extensively and widely used in the business organizations to prepare the presentations. In order to effectively accomplish the aforementioned purposes, it is imperative to create presentations that effectively disseminate knowledge of the subject matter included in the presentation. This might entail updating the content of the presentation based on various parameters, such as the audience profile, time available for the presentation, etc. Such updates may lead to significant changes in the structure of the presentation compared to the original presentation, over a period of time. Furthermore, in real world scenarios, a presentation may be presented by various distinct presenters, each of which may update the presentation based on individual insights on the subject matter of the presentation.
In certain scenarios, a presenter may desire to access the content of the original presentation. In certain other scenarios, the presenter may intend to customize the presentation using the historical changes made to the presentation by previous presenters of the presentation. Also, a presenter may intend to customize the presentation based on the content presented by a previous presenter, wherein such a content may not be included in the presentation. An example of such a content may include a demo of a product provided by a presenter. Further, in certain other scenarios, the presenter may desire to customize the structure of the presentation based on the various parameters, such as the audience profile, time available for the presentation, etc.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism to track a presentation vis-à-vis the modifications performed to the content of the presentation, as well as the audio or video content, corresponding to the presentation, presented by a presenter. It may be further desired to enable a presenter to customize the presentation, based on such tracking.